


Love was in the air.

by sweetiediqi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Champions don't die, F/M, Legend of Zelda References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: After a gruelling battle to decide Hyrule’s fate, two Champions find each other once again, and make their experience worthwhile.
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Miphvali
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love was in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all like my first attempt at a Breath of the Wild fic, and I’m starting off with Mipha and Revali, because their little in-battle interactions in Age of Calamity are adorable, plus it seems Revali has a massive soft spot for Mipha, and it’s so cute! So I hope it’s somewhat decent and worth a read!

It was finished, all the emotional turmoil, trauma and flashbacks of seeing those crimson red beams pointing toward his pupils were nothing to worry of anymore, he could finally wish it all away with the click of a finger, or rather a feather in his case, like an insignificant nightmare that would have no effect on how he went by his day-to-day life in the comfort of Rito Village. Oh, how he wished he could do that. 

Instead, Revali pondered as he flew down to Medoh after seeing the red clouds that had plagued both his mind and Hyrule itself, leave the castle. It was a miracle really, he couldn’t deny that his ego may have gotten in the way more times than he’d have liked to, as that’s all he ever knew, using it as a shield for himself instead of acting upon a situation, especially towards Link. It didn’t take a genius to realise that the princess’ knight had god-like strength and that Revali was obviously jealous of the young boy, yet he had good reasoning. 

He’d trained at his art for years upon years, it was all he ever knew, trying to perfect the gale of his namesake, so much so that he couldn’t help but scoff at the young knight who got praise at every slight muscle movement he did from his fellow Champions. “He came from a line of royal knights, after all! No wonder he gets the special treatment.” He’d recall as he continued his training in case Medoh was taken over by the shards of the Calamity.

Yet, Revali had a respect for Link deep down, as far away from each other as they were, both physically and in terms of their power. It wasn’t just the young boy that had him somewhat peeved, the princess and the remaining Champions also had their abilities virtually handed to them on a silver plate, just like that, no real effort that they’d put in, which only made Revali feel more and more distanced from his counterparts. However, he was willing to make an exception for one of them.

That individual was Mipha, the kind-hearted princess of the Zora tribe, the second the somewhat common bird met her for the first time, he swore he felt his heartbeat skip and a smile creep upon his beak. He swore it was nothing to do with her beauty, yet it was fairly obvious that he was already head over heels for her, only getting more obvious as she tended to his wounds with her powers, her smile straight out of a portrait, he thought he’d saw Hylia herself! The best moment of all, pre-Calamity, was when he’d flew her on his back from Zora’s Domain to the Flight Range, where he had really seen her liven up, the two of them marvelling at the stars as they sat on Medoh’s beak, Revali putting his wing around Mipha for “warmth” as he’d put it, yet Mipha’s giggle as he offered caused him to blush to the side for a short while, he knew what she meant to him in that moment.

As he got up to fly to pass time, he prayed and prayed she was alive.

-

She was exhausted, yet never felt more alive in that moment. She was beaming with happiness and relief on top of Ruta as she got to her knees, thanking the golden goddesses for the miracles performed today. She dived into Ruto Lake, not wasting a single second as she swam with all her might to the base of the waterfall at the base of the domain. She emerged with grace, landing on the bridge and rushing to her father’s throne room, tears in the elder’s eyes as her young and ever-so charismatic brother appeared by her side, the biggest he’d ever smiled as she joined them both, exchanging long-delayed welcomes as she took in the atmosphere.

Her thoughts then ran wild, she wondered endlessly of the condition of her allies, yet oddly, she seemed to shun away Link from her thoughts, she could never be considered as jealous by anyone, she viewed everyone equally, yet Link was previously above all others, knowing him since childhood and developing somewhat of an attachment to the dark-blonde boy, always tending to his wounds when a Lynel squared up to him or when he recklessly fought numerous WIzzrobes at once. However, as of late, he felt so distant, treating her as an afterthought and being almost mute, but never missed an opportunity to metaphorically lay out a red carpet for Hyrule’s princess wherever she went.

She of course cared deeply for both Link and Zelda, yet was never particularly great at situations like these, letting her emotions get the best of her and isolating herself, sometimes for days on end, debating whether it was truly worth it, leading her to remake the Zora armor, she couldn’t give it to someone who she thought of as somewhat of a turncoat, as she saw it, maybe she was harsh in that way, but she didn’t care at this point, there was someone else she’d fell for, and deeply.

It was Revali, the pride of the Rito tribe. At their first meeting, he’d been somewhat frosty to the other Champions, yet treated her with a lot of respect, their numerous walks around the kingdom bringing out his softer, more protective side, one of which she couldn’t help but internally swoon over. He was like a cookie, a hard exterior but seemed to be a massive sweetheart inside. A thought which never left her head was their day out, where he took little Sidon for a fly around the domain, Mipha’s protective sisterly instincts took a break as she saw them both happily gliding about before she took her little brother’s place on Revali’s back, he was the softest thing she’d ever felt, she longed to be with him in his soft wings. She’d been planning to dust off the Zora armor anyway.

As she rode the waterfall to the nearby Polymous Mountain, she thought of Revali endlessly.

-

Revali checked on Daruk and Urbosa, congratulating them for their efforts, ensuring the Goron and Gerudo that they would all celebrate soon, saying he’d had some “unexpected business” to attend to elsewhere, the two older Champions both not convinced at all, they both knew of the Rito warrior’s soft spot for the Zora princess as they let him go on, both jokingly rolling their eyes as they parted ways.

Revali flew the fastest he could to Zora’s Domain, eager to know of the whereabouts of the princess who could heal any decent soul, and goddesses, did he need to be healed, not just physically, but mentally. He longed to hear her voice, it was like poetry to him, he couldn’t describe in words the emotions her voice made him feel, he needed her healing touch, her beautiful, good-natured soul. Almost on cue, he saw a red blur on the edge of the waterfall by the peak of Polymous Mountain, Mipha.

“Mipha!” he beckoned, her instantly livening up, recognising the figure flying towards her, landing in front of her, growing closer and closer to her.

“Revali!” she smiled sweetly, getting to her feet and greeting him with a hug, which he gladly accepted.

“Goddesses, I missed you so much! Thank Hylia you’re ok!” he recalls, overcome with happiness as he held her in his wings, it felt a bit odd, yet so right at the same time. There was silence for a short while until he felt a short, yet long awaited sensation on the side of his beak, something he’d only envisioned in his dreams. Mipha’s lips kissing his beak gently. She was so immersed with the moment that she hadn’t thought before she acted, leaving the young Rito in bliss.

“I-I’m sorry, Revali, I wasn’t thinking straight-” she blabbered before getting cut off by Revali pulling her in for an even tighter hug, asking the princess a question that he’d been waiting what felt like an eternity to ask.

“Don’t fret, Mipha… I’m completely honoured to get that from you, in fact, I have something to ask of you.” He cooed as he placed the tip of his wing on her cheek, gazing at her lovingly as she smiled softly.

“Would you like me to show you the Rito equivalent of a kiss, sweet Mipha?” he finally let out his feelings.

“Of course, Revali. I’ve been dying to know for the longest time, how lovely to have you to demonstrate for me…” she swoons at his romantic nature as her forehead met his and they giggled, holding each other beneath the stars of a better Hyrule.

Love was in the air.


End file.
